The New Lumblr World
Barfield *So basically I imagine Barfield to be a mixture of Barfield, Miduna, and Lebeaux. It will just be one town that combines the three of those together. That way it'll be easier to have interactions for characters and stuff. *I'm also imagining possibly creating neighborhoods/areas idk wat to call them tbh in Barfield. That way we can be like "oh these streets are in this neighborhood. this neighborhood is known for rich ppl and stuff blah blah blah" *We'll combine the schools and stuff here. It'll be super dope. Fire. 100. Idk what I'm talking about Neighborhoods Miduna Beach *Miduna Beach is the nice, relaxed beach area in Barfield. Many people who enjoy living in a beach area tend to live here. There's tons of hippies and surfers. It's a super relaxed area ive already said that. *Locations **so basically all the locations already on the page but i'm gonna change a few things. some locations may also be moved to the other areas **Desmond College of the Arts - it still remains in MB and is right on the beach. **Miduna Beach Police Department - it'll stay called that and it's basically all part of the city's entire police department, but it's just a different location for it. it's located in MB to be closer to the MB area. Usually only the MBPD deals with things in the MB area, although other precincts can show up and they can go to other places too. **Miduna Beach Shopping Center still exists but I imagine it as an outdoor mall. So you gotta walk to the stores and stuff. Idk. It's right along the beach too so most of the stores are for tourists and stuff. **UMB will probs be named something else tbh. Idk if we should keep teh name Lebeaux University or nah so idk. I'm thinking maybe naming the uni University of Barfield. **The Uni Health Bar will also probs be moved to wherever the new campus ends up. **I imagine MB to be a very touristy place. There's lots of hotels and stuff everywhere. Some of the rich families in Barfield have beach houses in the MB area that they stay at in the summer. **Also I think HGS should be in the MB area. I imagine it to be right along the beach and looking super nice and fancy. All the rich kids get to live on the beach yay. I imagine it like this bc I'm thinking about the Fosters and how their fancy private school is right on the beach and I feel like all the rich folk would love that lmao *Super Official Locations *#Barfield Aquarium *#Benny's Cafe *#Brightside Motel *#Desmond College of the Arts *#ENGAGE *#Harrington Grammar School *#Joe's Steakhouse *#Miduna Beach Daycare *#Miduna Beach Fire Department *#Miduna Beach Petcare *#Miduna Beach Premiere *#Miduna Beach Shopping Center *#Rock of Miduna *#The Tiki Grill *#Waterfront Bar & Grill *#The Wave Shop Lebeaux *Lebeaux is where the really rich and wealthy folk live. It's super fancy. People who live there have some of the most expensive homes in the entire city. It's just overall super crazy fancy idk. *Locations **so all the same locations basically but again some may be moved to the new areas **LPD is just like the MBPD **Lebeaux Shopping Center is gonna be combined with the Barfield Mall **LU is gonna be combined with UMB to make UoB. *Super Official Locations *#AVM Modeling Agencies *#Belle Magazine Headquarters *#The Day Spa *#Dobson's Law Firm *#Estelle Bouchard Theater Company *#Hobby Lobby *#Honeymoon Avenue *#Insomniac Cafe *#King's Golf Club *#La Belle *#Lebeaux Country Club *#Lebeaux Skating Rink (Originally Barfield Skating Rink) *#Natural History Museum of Lebeaux *#Platinum Club *#Q *#Specks *#The Work Out-In Montero *theres a 99% chanc ei found the thread where we were deciding on a new name and came up with lebeaux and these were some of the suggestions kthxbai *idk I imagine Montero as the main section of the city where most of the businesses are located. There's lots of apartment complexes in this area. It's where most of the worst traffic is. Idk. *Locations **I'm imagining that UoB is located in this area. **idk i'll add more locations later. i'll also probs move some lebeaux/mb locations to here **oh and the Barfield Mall is here. It's super big and has like idk 3 stories maybe and hundreds of stores and super awesome. idk *Super Official Locations *#Baptiste-Grenier Bakery *#Barfield Art Gallery *#The Barfield Daily *#Barfield National Bank *#Barfield Police Department *#Barfield Public Library *#Barfield Mall *#Barfield Sportcenter *#Barfield Zoo *#Blue Rose Ink *#Club Zoo *#It's The Vinyl Countdown *#Kapoor's Bhojan *#Wilde's Pub *#Montero Bookstore (Originally Barfield Bookstore; possibly keep the only name) *#Montero Cafe (Originally Barfield Cafe) *#The Red Dragon Express *#Ryan's Sports Equipment *#University of Barfield *#Valentina's Pizza Parlor Graceland *It's basically the suburbs. Most families live here and all the houses look exactly the same. There's soem small businesses in the area, but mostly it's just houses and houses and houses and houses and *There's probably a country club located here for more of the wealthier suburban fams *Locations **BHS is here yay cool cool **BES is here too cooooool **BCC is located here but kind of on the outskirts of the suburb stuff. it's closer towards the main part of the city. **again gonna steal stuff from other places *Super Official Locations *#Barfield Community Center *#Barfield Community College *#Barfield Elementary School *#Barfield High School *#Barfield Hospital *#Bookends *#Da Vinci's Art Supplies *#Fitness Express *#The Froyo Stop *#Graceland Drive In *#Graceland Supermarket (Originally Barfield Supermarket) *#La Barranca *#McDonald's *#Patel's Petals *#Rachel's Closet *#Smoothie People so as you can see i made a super professional layout of what i imagine the areas to be. obvs theyre not like exactly these nasty shapes and sizes and stuff, but basically miduna beach is right along the beach and yeah i'm very good at the photoshop Blackwood Mountain *basically this loser place stays the same and is just a nice small town setting for people. i imagine that a lot of poorer ppl live in blackwood because the cost of living is way cheaper than in barfield. *there's also lots of rich ppl who live here tho bc they have the big fancy rich ppl mansions altho those are mainly on the outskirts of blackwood and deeper in the mountains *locations to add **Lisa's (it's a bakery that the char elis manages and stuff} How Would We Make These Changes??? *well obvs it'll be pre easy to just combine all the stuff as ive made obvious up there. you just gotta move some places around. im thinking maybe create pages for each of the areas and list their streets and locations as we already do. altho tbh we should probs edit eh layout of the location pages bc they nasty *uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *for char pages, we have like what cities they live in and stuff, but we could probs just change it to where if they live in barfield, they put wat district. if they live in blackwood, just leave it as blackwood. idk if that makes sense at all tho. iDK. Why Should We Do this??????????/// *well imo it sucks having so many towns bc you gotta find reasosn why ur char is in this specific town. like why the fuck would lola be in goddamn lebeaux??? or barfield??? fuck if i know. but this way you can be like "yeah so my lame char who lives in the miduna area is totes in montero and meets bobby joe bob." idk *it makes interactions easier too bc everyone is in the same place and not in 4 different cities *uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *bc i said so Mini's Contribution *Okay so Barfield is gonna have four diff regions I guess. Touristy, suburbany, businessy & richy. I guess we should also probs say that UoB has accommodation? **blub: ye uob has accomodation for studentz *So we get rid of street addresses because no one ACTUALLY cares about street addresses. Instead, we have the house section (already on the pages) where people can describe their characters house or whatever. We'll maybe add an example to the preload so people can either just describe it or fill out a form. **'House Type: '(e.g. apartment/home/mansion/dorm/motel room) **'Bedrooms: '(e.g. 2) **'Description of the home: '(e.g. This is a two storey house, located in Graceland. It has a small backyard with a fountain. Inside, there is a large open plan living and dining area, with one bedroom downstairs, and the other two upstairs.) **'Pictures: '''FUN TIMES *'Travel''': Okay, so you know how everyone has a different idea on how this works??? Imma say that Blackwood Mountain is like a fifteen minute drive from Barfield but if ur going by bus it takes like an hour because the buses go all through Blackwood. All the kids go to school in Barfield and they usually go by bus but it's whatever. **Barfield Airport is actually Montero Airport & it's obviously in Montero. **I think we decided too that there was a highway bridge connecting Barfield to the mainland but who knows maybe I made that up. **There's maybe a train station in Montero that can take you all the way back to Portland if you're on it for long enough. Idk. No idea where Portland is. ***tanni: portland is in norther oregon near the border between oregon and washington so i think it would make sense to have a longer commute there